


Maybe a touch of your hand

by skinandbones



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, AoKuroWeek 2015, Friendship, M/M, Tragedy, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Written for AoKuroWeek 2015]: Aomine moves into a new apartment and befriends a ghost boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this posted on my Tumblr when AoKuroWeek 2015 was happening so now I decided to go back and edited the entire thing before posting it on here. Enjoy!

**I.**  
Aomine finally settles into his new apartment after much time he wasted on finding ones that he actually liked. This one is the closest and cheapest one near his university despite the stories he heard about some apparition haunting the place. A lot of people tend to stay away. Aomine is not much of a believer in ghosts anyway so he totally ignores it, and seals the deal. He signs the contract along with handing in an upfront deposit for the month.

He brings in boxes and boxes of his possessions from his mom’s place. It takes most of the day to get everything in the right order. He leaves a few unopened boxes to the side and figures he’ll take care of it tomorrow morning.

With a loud yawn, Aomine falls onto his new couch, his arms aching from all the box lifting. His stomach suddenly makes a growling noise right on time and figures to call for a quick takeout instead of going through the trouble of shopping and buying food. His fridge is empty and there’s no point heading out when his legs are begging for some relaxation.

He picks up his cellphone and calls a local take-out. About fifteen minutes later, the delivery guy comes and hands Aomine his food. With a thanks, he closes his door and sits at his kitchen table, digging into the bowl of hot noodle soup with beef. 

His stomach is soon satisfied with the delicious meal as he continues to eat. He’s so concentrated on eating, he doesn’t notice the sudden company sitting in the empty seat right in front of him.

“Hello.” The mysterious voice greets him in a calm-like manner. Very gentle and soothing to the ears.

Dark blue eyes quickly look up and Aomine yelps surprisingly, dropping his chopsticks and falls back in his seat. He lands on his back with a _thud_ and brings the chair back up in place but he hides behind it, eyeing at the stranger staring back at him with a smile. 

Aomine studies the figure before him, immediately stunned in what he’s seeing. It’s a ghost, an actual ghost you would see in those damn horror movies. 

“WHAT THE HELL?! WHO ARE YOU?!”

“Aomine-kun,” The ghost says sincerely and fixes the sleeves of his white yukata. “Your language is the same as ever. You haven’t changed.”

“The-the hell you know my name?” Aomine raises a brow, still weary of this ghost. He’s not attacking him so that’s a good start.

“Oh?” The ghost boy tilts his head to the side. “Don’t you remember? We’re…” He pauses as if gauging his next word. “…lovers. Of course I know your name but you’re always forgetful at times so I forgive you for that.”

Aomine stares widely at him, eyes look about to fall out his sockets. “L-lovers? Eh?!” Since when he was dating anybody in the first place? “No, no.” He shakes his head. “You got this wrong. I’m single, I don’t remember being in a relationship in the first place-wait... That’s not the point, you’re a ghost! You’re a ghost and you’re talking, fuck!” He grabs the chopsticks off the table and uses them like some weapon of defense. “Oh god, please don’t possess me, I don’t want to die!”

The ghost suddenly laughs but Aomine still remains on the defense. “Your humor hasn’t changed either. I’m not going to do that to you, why would you think so?”

“Umm…” Aomine doesn’t know what to say but this stranger doesn’t seem to be planning anything. He straightens himself up and slowly walks closer to the ghost with the chopsticks still in his grip. Luckily, he hasn’t snapped them yet. “You’re _dead_ and you guys do all sorts of creepy things just like in those ghost stories! Possess them, take over their bodies, and destroy their minds! It’s a mind fuck!”

“Hmm? I don’t understand.” Kuroko stands up from his seat and looks at Aomine without the intention to hurt him. “My name is Kuroko and we’ve been together for a long time.”

“Yeah? Well-okay, stop saying that! I don’t know what you’re talking about and you have the wrong person here! We’re not anything… I just moved in. We literally met so there’s no _being together for a long time_.”

“Ah, but you’re the Aomine-kun I remember. The same face and voice.” Kuroko replies with a tender look in his faded blue eyes. “I’m sure I have the right person, it would be quite ridiculous if I was wrong.”

“For god’s sakes…” The poor male palms his forehead, thinking he’s going to need some painkillers for his headache later on. “Listen up because let me tell you something…” Aomine brings his chair to Kuroko’s side and gives the ghost a piece of his mind.

With many explanations later and a forgotten leftover dinner, Aomine’s words manages to pierce through Kuroko.

“Ah, I see… I’m sorry but you looked like someone I knew.” Kuroko frowns and looks down on his lap, his two hands tightly balled into a fist. “And I thought you were really him. I apologize, that was my mistake.”

“Tch, you don’t have to do that. It’s not your fault, you’ve been here for god knows how long so I guess things just happen...” Aomine scratches his head. “I wish I can help but I never dealt with ghosts before so you’re out of luck.” He jokes a little but Kuroko doesn’t respond. 

He sighs in defeat and shifts in his seat. He knows he’s not this Aomine person who Kuroko once knew in the past and even if he somehow is, what can he do? Nothing really, but at least he can try and be this ghost’s friend.

Yeah, that sounds good.

**II.**

It’s frustrating when Aomine can’t find a way to get rid of a ghost. Kuroko is everywhere in his home no matter where he goes, and doesn’t seem to be leaving anytime soon. Not like Aomine is complaining but it’s weird to communicate with Kuroko because he doesn’t want people thinking he’s talking to himself, and he can’t exactly tell them that he befriended one or show him off because that idea is not crazy at all.

Most days, he heads out to class. He’s a student attending university with the study of criminal justice. He wants to be a police officer once he finishes with his studies. He normally comes back early or late from classes every week and usually falls asleep once he hits the bed, but he doesn’t forget to bid Kuroko a ‘hello’ every time he comes home. 

He usually spots Kuroko waiting at the doorway when he enters or seeing small movements of his window curtains when he’s about to take out his apartment key. At least no one else can see Kuroko. It’s nice to come back home to someone waiting for him, if that’s not an odd way of thinking so.

Aomine starts to get used to his presence despite having a very weak one at times. Every morning, he finds Kuroko hovering over him over his bed when he’s about to awake. Aomine is aware of Kuroko by now but from the very start, he freaked out and woke the neighbor next door. With many apologies, the old couple forgave him.

To be honest, he’s unsure why Kuroko has this habit of doing this but he doesn’t really mind so much. It’s not as if Kuroko is hurting anybody and has anything to do really. Aomine kind of likes seeing that ethereal look in those eyes that reminds him of a summer sky every time they talked. They are pleasing to look at.

He also likes how Kuroko doesn’t need to eat. It saves him money but he once asks Kuroko about it and even threw a potato chip at the poor ghost, thinking it might hit Kuroko in the face but no, it doesn’t. 

“Potato chips are delicious! You’re totally missing out on them.” Aomine explains as he bites into another and savors the unhealthy salty taste. 

Kuroko does tell him to pick up his messes because entertaining the notion of a ghost actually doing a human’s task is not something Kuroko finds amusing.

“I actually don’t want you attracting bugs. You should keep this place cleaner though.” Kuroko suggests to him and explains about finding a cockroach under his bed when Aomine was out one day.

“Okay okay, I’ll clean if it makes you happy...” Aomine then spots Kuroko’s face lit up then. 

At times, Aomine feels he’s going to lose some hair when he’s doing the dishes. It doesn’t do well to his heart to have Kuroko to casually appear right in front of him through the sink like nothing. He cries out and drops a dirty dish in the water, splattering soap suds all over him.

“Shit!”

When Aomine takes a piss, he deals with Kuroko popping out of the floor with just his head only halfway through the ground which sets of a very alarmed Aomine screaming like a girl.

“You gotta let a man do his business here!” Aomine scrambles to zip his pants and Kuroko is already gone. 

He knows too well that Kuroko is having a ball with these little tricks of his. The little curl of the ghost’s lips doesn’t escape Aomine’s eyes at times.

**III.**

“Hey, Tetsu?” Aomine asks as he pauses their late night movie that he has every Friday. Kuroko is sitting next to him and looks up in wonder.

“Yes, Aomine-kun?”

“Do you…” Aomine pauses and bites the bottom of his lips, unsure if the question is even appropriate. He never asks Kuroko about it before but several months passed and is used to Kuroko’s presence, maybe it wouldn’t hurt.

The ghost graces his faded hand over Aomine’s hand, pretending to add some comfort. Aomine doesn’t feel any warmth, mostly a tiny sensation of a wintry air but he appreciates the sentiment. 

“Do you remember how you died?”


	2. Chapter 2

**I.**

The small phantom looks around the room, trying to figure out if anything here serves some form of memory to him. There’s nothing. Everything is different but it still feels like home. Maybe it’s the small potted plant on the window still or the way the sunlight hits the room as the shimmers of floating dust hover the air like a dance of flurries.

He then remembers what Aomine told him before.

_Well… this place means something to you so I don’t mind, y’know? You have memories here and I won’t take that away from you. Stay as long as you like-I mean you’re not going anywhere and you’re good company too._

So he stays. There’s not much that Kuroko remembers from his previous life, only the small pieces that seem to run through his mind at sporadic moments, but he couldn’t grasp any meaning of it.

He sees flashes of water and darkness engulfing his very sight. Sometimes he feels a heavy weight crushing him down like he’s being choked or a numbing sensation filling his body before it’s completely gone. It’s a cold and dark feeling he doesn’t want to experience again.

“Sorry, Tetsu.” Aomine grimaces, stirring Kuroko from his thoughts. “Didn’t mean to upset you, I thought you might have an idea.”

Touched by his words, Kuroko doesn’t want Aomine to worry about the small inklings of the past. He decides not to rush it and lets the memories come back to him at their own time. He waits no matter how long. Rather, he prefers enjoying the company of his friend.

“It’s not your fault for asking when you’re curious. I wish I had an answer for you but I don’t.”

Kuroko notices the slight frown on Aomine’s lips. “What happens if you get them back? Do you just go away? Get spirited off to heaven or something?”

“I don’t know.” Kuroko answers quietly and added. “I’m sorry. I’m not much of a help.” Kuroko looks down on his pale hands, his fingers spread flatly out. 

“You apologized enough already, okay? For a ghost, you worry too much.” Aomine raises his left hand and pats Kuroko’s head but the hand went through him. “Oh, sorry. It seemed best at the time.” Aomine pulls back and the hand falters to his side.

“It’s alright.” The ghost boy answers, silently wishing to feel warmth of a human skin again.

**II.**

The semester for Aomine comes close to the end and exams are coming up this week so Kuroko leaves him to study. It surprising because he never sees Aomine actually read. Never once picked up a book. Kuroko even teases him about it which earns him an embarrassed Aomine struggling to put words together that he’s not some lazy bum and actually passionate about criminal justice. Even Aomine took the time and gave a long lecture about the topic since Kuroko asked nicely. 

Kuroko finds himself sitting on the rail of a small balcony and stares into the distance of the similar homes like Aomine’s. The night sky stretches on forever with the tiny twinkles of the stars glimmering as gems. 

“Whatcha looking at?” 

“Oh!” Kuroko jumps and turns around, finding Aomine walking up him and leaning against the rail. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Ha, finally spooked you, didn’t I? I think I’m getting the hang of it after all those times of you trying to shit my pants off.” Aomine smirks as Kuroko warmly smiles back.

“It’s only one time. I’ll give you a point for that though.” 

“Heh, better than nothing in my book!”

The silence between them grows, Kuroko unsure of what to say next and Aomine glances at him but nothing comes out of his mouth. The apparition looks into the deep sea eyes before he sets into another direction. 

It’s unfair.

III.

The digits on the clock changes to four in the morning and Aomine is fast asleep as one of his legs hangs off the edge of the bed and his right arm behind a pillow while his other rests lazily across his stomach. His snores are loud and inconsistent, but Kuroko finds it very amusing. He studies the man’s restful face, no doubt Kuroko leans forward and bids him with a good night kiss. Aomine won’t feel it anyways. 

“Good night, Aomine-kun.”

He floats out of the room and down the small hallway. He stops and peeks into the bathroom, something eerie sets him off but he goes inside out of curiosity. 

A sudden pull takes him to the bathtub and he bends over and touches the edge of the white surface. He doesn’t grip on it but he starts seeing flickers in his eyesight. The colors of the bathroom grow gray with mixes of black and a blinding white swallows him up. 

“Ah… what’s happening to me?” Kuroko mutters as he presses the palm of his hand against his forehead, the intense pressure in his head suddenly explodes at an alarming rate. 

He screams before everything fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left this chapter rot in my folder for far too long. I don't know how many times I've stared at it and just couldn't finish it :/. Sorry for the long wait, it sucks when you start losing interest.
> 
> You can find me at heartlessblu on Tumblr so stop by and say hi! :D


	3. Chapter 3

_I._

Aomine wakes up to the screams of Kuroko’s voice and scrambles immediately out of bed to find Kuroko on the bathroom floor unmoving. Without a clue as to what happened to him, Aomine calls out his name.

“Oi, Tetsu! Wake up! Tetsu!” Aomine screams his name over and over but Kuroko doesn’t respond. He couldn’t do anything except to wait, but he prays that his voice reaches him soon.

Aomine starts to get a little frantic, the waiting seems like forever. Minutes continue to pass, his eyes never leaving Kuroko. He finally sighs with relief as he sees Kuroko stirring in place and slowly opening his eyes, his gaze immediately sets on Aomine. “Wh-what?”

“Thank god you’re awake. You okay?” Aomine becomes sicken with worry. “I heard you screaming and found you like that on the floor. Scared me for a moment there.”

“I… I’m sorry.” Kuroko hesitantly responds and sits up from the floor. 

“What happened?” Aomine bites his lips, wanting to pull the ghost boy close to him.

“I remember everything.” Kuroko shudders. “How I died.”

_II._

Maybe it’s for the best. Aomine ponders. That not knowing Kuroko’s death because hearing the words ‘drowning’ and ‘I remember his hands around my throat’ pissed him off to no end because Kuroko didn’t deserve to go through that shit. 

Aomine feels the strong desire to wrangle this ‘Aomine’ person by the neck and scream at his face. Give Kuroko’s death some sense of justice, but he couldn’t do anything. What happened to Kuroko was something he could not change. It was a time when Aomine was not in this world yet. That he was one hundred years too late.

He remembered Kuroko wrapping his small hand around his ghostly pale neck and carelessly threw a gentle laugh like it was nothing. 

_I was a fool, huh? How silly of me. After all this time…_

Aomine sat next to him as Kuroko cried silently to himself. What comfort could he give but be there for him?

After the conversation, life sort of moves on for the busy student. Aomine finds his days to be _too_ quiet, as if Kuroko disappeared but he’s still here, hiding and refusing to talk. Maybe it’s just his senses strongly telling him that the ghost boy still lingers. 

Give him time.

But when days turn into few weeks, he feels he doesn’t have enough time left. He shuts his textbook with a slam and walks out of his room in a hurry. 

“Hey, you there? Tetsu, where are you? We gotta talk!” Aomine runs around his place, opening every door and window but he couldn’t find him. Aomine even visits the balcony but Kuroko is nowhere.

“If you’re listening then hear me out, okay?” He takes a deep breath in and exhales. He can do this. Be a man. “I’ve fell-I think I-fuck…” His heart quickens, but this heavy weight he carries for so long seems to disappear. “I’m in love with you, Tetsu. Weird, isn’t it?” He blushes soon after and winces in shame because he should’ve done this some time ago. 

“I guess all of our time together, I really enjoyed that and I think I’ve grown to love a ghost? Call me crazy, damn… I’m already crazy so please listen to me. I want to hold you and tell you that everything is going to be fine but I can’t. I can’t even touch you but I want to kiss you and offer you my heart. I want us to hang out, hold hands, and be like those silly couples on their first date. I know, I read a lot of those magazines but…”

His hands at his side tightened into a fist.

It’s frustrating. 

“I have nothing to offer and it doesn’t help when I look like your past boyfriend, but I want you to know, I would never hurt you.”

_III._

Exams are over and Aomine is practically thrilled to be back home. He goes straight to his bed and falls onto it, enjoying the subtle bounce. He doesn’t even bother taking off his shoes and jacket so he lies there with his face buried into his pillow. 

“Aomine-kun.” He hears Kuroko’s voice behind him.

Aomine quickly turns but freezes at the chilling sound. “Stay, don’t turn around.” Kuroko’s words ring loud and clear so Aomine is quick to obey. 

He sits up with his back behind Kuroko.

“Tetsu.”

“I’m sorry.” Kuroko softly adds.

Aomine fists his hands together into a tight ball as he yearns to see Kuroko’s face after their weeks without a word. “What’s to be sorry about?” He answers lightly. “You told me about your past and I’m not mad at you if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

“It wasn’t right of me to ignore you, not when you’ve been so kind to me all this time.”

Aomine starts poking at the little seams at the end of his coat.

“You’re not him. Both of you have some similarities but you’ll never be him, which makes me happy. If…” Aomine hears a subtle break in Kuroko’s voice like a crack in a mirror. “If things went differently, I would’ve liked for us…”

“Yeah.” Aomine knows. Kuroko’s arms snakes around his chest. No sense of warmth or a gentle pressure but he sees the tiny trembles and the broken lines appear on Kuroko’s arms like shattered glass. His heart breaks. 

“I’d liked that too.”

“I love you, Aomine-kun. I wish you all the happiness you deserve.” His voice grows lighter. 

Aomine doesn’t say anything. He sees Kuroko’s arms fading away like tendrils of smoke. He immediately turns around and saw the last moments of that gentle face holding a precious smile and eyes that seem to spark the brightest of blues lingering before he hears a final goodbye.

Kuroko disappears and Aomine is left alone.

“Goodbye, Tetsu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND IT'S FINISHED. This was already written for the AoKuro 2015 week but man it needed to be edited and all, but I guess at that time I just started to lose interest and didn't want to finish it until now. Do forgive me for the long wait D:..
> 
> So what's next with my writing? On my unravelthesongbird Tumblr blog, I have some MGSV drabbles I've written ever since the game came out so there's some of that if you guys are interested. Haven't been writing much recently since grad school is stressing me out, but who knows. Well...Until next time :')
> 
> You can also find me at heartlessblu on Tumblr so drop by and say hi!


End file.
